


two worlds

by knhknhknh



Series: can i put on my clothes first? [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ladrien June, ladrien, simple talks about life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knhknhknh/pseuds/knhknhknh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ladrien june, day four: i can show you the world </p><p>When she came barreling into his room insisting she show him a piece of her life, he couldn’t say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two worlds

**Author's Note:**

> you will pry ladrien + talking to each other about their lives from my cold, dead hands.  
> i live for this bc honestly they aren't romantic all the time, they love each other so much that they literally just enjoy being with each other and talking to each other so HERE'S THIS FLUFFY THING.  
> once again, i'm sorry it's less than 1k but i had trouble with this prompt sadly :( it was kinda hard to write, but i'm happy with the end result!

“Sometimes, after patrol, we just watch the stars,” Ladybug says, and points to a particularly big one. “Like, that one. And we guess if it’s a planet or not. Chat always is too optimistic and then makes a wish on it.”

Adrien nods, but he already knows. Every single time, he wished for her. Sometimes, it was for her to be happy, sometimes it would be that she would flirt back. But he doesn’t have to pray for special moments with his Lady because they happen every day.

When she came barreling into his room insisting she show him a piece of her life, he couldn’t say no.

Ladybug swings her legs, swaying along with the constellations. Adrien can see them in her, from where the dots connect on her suit to the freckles that he can’t see in the dark.

( _He knows they’re there._ )

She lays her head on his shoulder, and Adrien reaches out for her hand. Even though her fingers are covered, he can still feel the heat radiating from them. He rubs small, soothing circles behind her thumb.

Adrien kisses her hair lightly. “Thanks for showing me.”

For a while she points out all the different constellations she knows, and he keeps this little piece of her world in his heart.

* * *

Every once in awhile, fencing tires him out.

This week, D'Argencourt goes especially hard on him, and he’s tuckered out. Adrien lies atop his bed, limbs sprawled out and he’s almost fast asleep.

The bed dips with a gentle weight, and Adrien peers one eye open. Ladybug pokes his cheek.

“You okay?”

“Mmmmfrrrgh,” Adrien mumbles into the bed. In a comforting gesture, she runs her fingers through his hair and pats his cheek.

For a couple seconds, Adrien revels in the affection. But then, he fake-snores loudly and Ladybug laughs, _bright_ and _warm_ and _sunny_ and all the sudden he doesn’t feel _as_ tired.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever fenced before,” she says. He sits up, watching her twirl his saber in her fingers. “Is it hard?”

His hand hovers over hers before Adrien can stop it. “Actually, you hold it like this.”

Ladybug looks up at him, surprised, but decidedly nestles into him. He grabs his foil from the discarded bag and demonstrates the attack he tried to use before D'Argencourt eventually took him out.

To Ladybug, he’s in his comfort zone. She sees Adrien relax, which she’s glad for. Ladybug can’t help but grin as he explains the complicated rules. They go over her head, but Adrien’s smiling and that’s all she cares about.

For a while he tries to explain the difference between a foil and an epee, and she keeps this little piece of his world in her heart.

* * *

At first, he is surprised that Ladybug knits. But now he couldn’t imagine her _not_ knitting.

Whenever Adrien had to finish his homework, she raced home to grab whatever piece she was working on and could finish up on his couch. They both agreed that they didn’t want to miss out on their already restricted time together.

And tonight was no exception. Adrien’s midday photoshoot stretches out into the evening hours, and the physics assignment due the next day couldn’t do itself.

So Ladybug rushes back to her own house to pick up her latest project (a sweater for her mother, he later learns) and settles down on the white couch.

Adrien’s on the last problem when she asks, “How was the photoshoot today?”

He shrugs. “It was the newest suit line, so lots of standing there and pretending I’m rich, I guess.”

Ladybug laughs. “But you _are_ rich.”

“I mean, pretending I’m rich and stuck up,” he points out. “There’s a difference.”

Ladybug hums in agreement but asks another question before he can get a word in. “What’s it like being a model?”

Adrien finishes up the equation before he answers. “It’s fun, sometimes. A lot of the other models I’ve worked with are entertaining. But I mostly just do it because my father likes it, you know? It’s kind of weird I get so much attention for my looks, but, people are into that thing I guess.”

Ladybug mumbles something under her breath that he doesn’t catch and changes the subject before he can ask. “It’s different from the designer side. Lots of rushing and measurements and chaos, but I live for it. At least, the stuff I’ve experienced in design competitions. You’re proud because someone likes your work enough that they _wear_ it; it’s a huge compliment.”

“That makes sense,” Adrien says, sinking into the couch. He watches her concentrate on the needles, the pattern of the yarn weaving back and forth.

For a while they are silent, basking in the little things they learn about each other, and they keep these little pieces of their worlds in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> in the third part, mari mumbles "you _are_ cute" but poor adrien doesn't hear it  >:)  
> thanks for reading!!! :) follow/bother/talk to me at [ladriened](http://ladriened.tumblr.com) on tumblr!!


End file.
